


you drew stars around my scars

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Iruka didn't know where he would be if he hadn't met Kakashi. He had been in a dark place, but Kakashi had patiently shown him there was still good in the world.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	you drew stars around my scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> I am going to try and do a drabble for every day of Iruka week, so here we go! Thank you Umino Hours discord friends for the challenge! 
> 
> Prompt 1: Scars

It had been one year already. 

Iruka was surprised at how quickly the time passed.

So much had happened that night. Things the two of them would never forget. 

Mizuki was gone and couldn’t hurt him anymore. Or anyone else for that matter. 

His physical wounds had long since healed, but he knew his internal ones never would.

He observed Kakashi sitting on the couch with a book. 

Kakashi, his savior and fiancé all wrapped up in one. 

He no longer lived in fear of angering his lover. 

“Babe? Sushi for dinner?”

Iruka nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

And he meant it.


End file.
